Ngidam
by Luchia Hiruma
Summary: Sekuel dari UE (Unknown Engagement) / Summary: Cream Puff Mamori hilang tiba-tiba! Siapa yang ngambil ya?/ Read N Review...


Ngidam

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance, Humor garing banget

Summary: Cream Puff Mamori hilang tiba-tiba! Siapa yang ngambil ya?

Sekuel UE (Unknown Engagement)

Warning: OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, dan lain sebagainya…..

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa kehamilan Mamori sudah menginjak usia 7 bulan, dengan perut yang sudah membuncit dia sudah tidak melakukan aktivitas perkuliahannya seperti biasa dan juga mengurusi tim amefuto Universitas Saikyoudai, Wizard. Hari-hari Mamori saat ini hanya dihabiskan dirumah saja, tapi terkadang dia juga masih berpergian bersama teman-temannya hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bosannya di café atau pergi kerumah Luchia sekalian mengunjungi mertuanya.

Tapi untuk hari ini Mamori sedang tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi keluar rumah, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal dirumah dikarena sang suami yang merupakan raja akuma sekaligus pemegang semua rahasia orang-orang jepang banhkan mungkin seluruh orang didunia ini sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Hiruma Youichi lebih memilih untuk dirumah dibandingkan pergi jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat diluar, toh dirumah juga sudah ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya melepaskan kepenatan setelah kemarin seharian disibukkan dengan urusan kantor, kuliah, dan amefuto.

"Aah.. You! Jangan mengagetkanku dari belakang!" kata Mamori yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan pagi.

"Sudah aku bilang kau jangan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat istri sialan."

"Aku kan hanya mencuci piring saja, lagi pula tidak terlalu banyak. Nah.. sudah selesaikan." Kata Mamori sambil menengok kebelakang memberikan senyuman lembut ke Hiruma.

"Keh. Kau ini memang menyebalkan."

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang duduk bersantai diruang keluarga. Mamori yang sedang membaca majalah khusus ibu hamil sedangkan Hiruma sedang pacaran dengan laptop kesayangannya (ckckck padahal udah punya istri tapi masih aja selingkuh sama laptop! #dilempar Hiruma ke planet pluto).

"Youichi-kun, baju yang ini bagus tidak?" tanya Mamori sambil memperlihatkan gambar pakaian bayi laki-laki berwarna biru tua dengan penutup kepala seperti kepala kelinci.

"Hn" jawab Hiruma dengan jawaban favoritnya.

"Mou.. Youichi-kun jawab yang benar dong!" protes Mamori sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Bajunya bagus kok Ma-mo-ri." Jawab Hiruma sambil menarik Mamori sekaligus mencium pipi Mamori yang otomatis membuat wajah Mamori bak seperti kepitik rebus.

"You, kau sedang tidak sakitkan?" tanya Mamori takut.

"Kau bicara apa istri sialan? Kekekekeke."

"Huuh.. oh iya You, kau tahu tidak cream puff yang baru kemarin aku beli? Aku menaruhnya di dalam kulkas tapi tadi pagi tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada?"

"Mana mungkin aku tahu dimana kue menjijikan itu istri sialan. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin memakannya kan." Jawab Hiruma dengan nada jengkel.

"Iya juga sih, kau kan tidak mungkin memakannya. Tapi kenapa bisa hilang tiba-tiba lagi pula kita kan hanya tinggal berdua, jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang mengambil cream puff ku?" dimulailah khayalan Mamori yang aneh-aneh.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang suka dengan kue menjijikan itu dan sampai berani masuk kerumah yang sudah aku pasangi jebakan ini. Kenapa tidak kau beli lagi saja istri sialan?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan cream puff sekarang, aku sedang ingin mencoba permen less sugar punyamu." Kata Mamori sambil menunjuk permen karet mint less sugar yang terletak di meja depan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka dengan permen karet?"

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Mamori sambil melanjutkan membaca majalah.

"Ini" kata Hiruma sambil menyodorkan satu stick permen karet miliknya pada Mamori.

"Waah… terima kasih Youichi-kun." Mamori mengambil permen karet yang diberikan Hiruma.

TING TONG

"Biar aku saja yang buka." Kata Mamori menawarkan diri.

"Hn"

Mamori berjalan kearah pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Mamori-nee…. Apa kabar?" Sapa Luchia yang merupakan tamu dirumahnya.

"Ah… Luchia-chan ternyata kau yang datang?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Ada Nii-chan?"

"Ah, ayo silahkan masuk. Youichi-kun juga ada didalam." Kata Mamori sambil mempersilahkan Luchia masuk kerumahnya.

"Hm.."

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga yang tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk rumah itu. Ketika mereka berdua sudah tiba di ruang keluarga hiruma tidak ditemukan ditempatnya tadi, dengan keadaan laptop yang masih menyalah. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba mendengar suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga tersebut. Keluarlah pria berambut spike dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Youichi-kun, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Mamori khawatir melihat suaminya yang berwajah pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja istri sialan. Kau kenapa ada disini kuso imoutou?"

"Aku kesini karena kau yang menyuruhku kuso aniki! Jangan-jangan kepalamu baru saja terbentur ya?" tanya Luchia dengan wajah innocent miliknya.

"Oh.. kalau begitu kau bawa apa yang aku suruhkan?"

"Hm.. iya, aku membawa cr– hmmppp.." sebelum Luchia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hiruma sudah membekap mulut adiknya sendiri (aouthor: ck, jahat banget sih You-nii. Hiruma: berisik kau author sialan!).

Hiruma membawa Luchia menjauh dari Mamori, Hiruma membawa Luchia keruang kerjanya yang kedap suara agar Mamori tidak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Tidak lupa Hiruma mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

Mamori menatap kesal kelakuan suami dan adik iparnya yang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Hiruma. Mamori tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan mereka berdua, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan teh beserta cemilan untuk dirinya dan dua orang kakak beradik keluarga Hiruma.

**Diruangan kerja Hiruma**

"Baka aniki, lepaskan aku. Kau ingin aku mati kehabisan nafas ya?" protes Luchia.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan bilang-bilang tentang makanan menjijikan itu!"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku membeli crem puff? Ku pikir makanan ini untuk Mamori-nee?"

"Tidak, makanan itu untuk ku."

"…."

"Kau kenapa adik sialan?"

"Nii-chan kau sedang tidak bercandakan? SEJAK KAPAN YOUICHI HIRUMA YANG JELAS-JELAS MEMBECI MAKANAN MANIS JADI SUKA DENGAN CREAM PUFF?"Luchia yang sepertinya terkejut dengan pernyataan dari anikinya tersebut membuat dirinya berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Hiruma. Dan untungnya ruangan yang mereka tempati itu kedap suara.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak begitu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit tau." Kata Hiruma sambil mengorek telinganya seperti halnya Musashi (Hiruma sangat OOC kalau begitu)

"Tapi itu sangat aneh Nii-chan…. Ah.. jangan-jangan kau sedang ngidam ya?"

"Hn. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma terheran-heran.

"Hmm…. Masalahnya tadi kau habis ke toilet dan aku yakin tadi kau habis muntah, dari tubuhmu juga tercium bau cream puff rasa mint, kau juga memintaku untuk membelikanmu satu kotakcream puff rasa mint. Jadi aku rasa kau itu sedang mengidam Nii-chan."

"Hah! Pernyataan aneh apa itu adik sialan?"

"Penyataan yang aku buat sesuai dengan fakta."

"Cepat kemarikan makanan itu!" kata Hiruma sambil merebut paksa kotak cream puff yang sedang dipegang Luchia.

"Dasar" umpat Luchia.

"Youichi-kun.. Luchia-chan… kalian sedang apa didalam?" terdengar suara Mamori yang memanggil mereka dari luar ruangan. Luchia dan Hiruma saling melirik satu sama lain untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan tatapan yang mereka lakukan tadi dimenangkan oleh Hiruma sehingga Luchia yang harus keluar dari ruang kerja Hiruma untuk menemani Mamori diluar sedangkan Hiruma mulai memakan cream puff yang baru saja direbut dari tangan Luchia.

CKLEK. Suara pintu pun terbuka dan didepan pintu sudah menunggu Mamori yang sedang membawa nampan berisikan teh beserta kue yang biasa mendampingi minuman tersebut.

"Mamori-nee biar aku yang bawakan."

"Ah.. terima kasih Luchia-chan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan didalam?"

"Hm.. Rahasia." Kata Luchia yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk meletakkan bawaan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman tersebut. Dan Mamori juga mengikuti Luchia ke ruang keluarga miliknya.

"Mamori-nee, akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Nii-chan tidak?" tanya Luchia to the point.

"Sepertinya ada, semalam Youichi-kun terbangun dan dia langsung keluar kamar."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku." Kata Luchia dengan antusias.

"Baiklah." Mamori mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi malam yang dia lihat.

**Flashback **

Pada saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 Am, Mamori merasakan kalau Hiruma Youichi suaminya terbangun dari tidur. Dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka Mamori mengintip Hiruma yang sedang berjalan keluar kamar dengan cara mengendap-ngendap dan membuat Mamori penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma malam-malam begini.

Mamori pun turun dari tempat tidur setelah Hiruma benar-benar menjauh dari kamar tidurnya. Untung saja pintu kamar mereka tidak tertutup sempurna sehingga dirinya bisa keluar dan mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya. Mamori berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan Hiruma ke salah satu ruangan yang lampunya masih menyalah, seingatnya saat malam semua lampu dirumahnya sudah ia matikan. Ruangan yang lampunya masih menyalah adalah ruang dapur. Semula Mamori berpikir mungkin saja suaminya itu kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Tapi itu aneh sekali, seingatnya dikamar mereka sudah tersedia air minum sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengambil minum didapur.

Mamori memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang dilakukan Hiruma didapur, ia melihat Hiruma membuka kulkas yang terletak disebelah kiri dapur tempat khusus untuk menaruh kulkas dan bahan makanan lainnya di dalam kitchen set yang terletak dibagian atas kulkas. Betapa terkejutnya Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sedang mengambil sekotak cream puff yang baru tadi pagi ia beli bersama dengan Luchia di Kariya. Mamori tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma Youichi suaminya sendiri yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai makanan manis manapun saat ini sedang memakan cream puff kesukaannya yang bisa dibilang kue tersebut tergolong kedalam makanan manis yang paling dibenci Hiruma Youichi. Saat ini Hiruma Youichi sedang memakan makanan manis yang biasa dia sebut dengan makanan "menjijikan" itu dengan sangat lahap didepan dirinya yang masih bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dengan ruang makan.

Mamori bergegas pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya saat ini agar tidak ketahuan Hiruma kalau dirinya sedang mengintip kegiatan suaminya yang sangat tidak lazim dan biasa tersebut. Mamori kembali kekamar dan kembali keposisi pada saat tadi Hiruma meninggalkan dirinya tadi. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan mulai melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Walaupun dirinya sedang mencoba untuk tertidur tapi pikirannya masih melayang pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat didapur. Ia melihat Hiruma yang sedang memakan makanan manis yang paling dibencinya. Tunggu saja sampai saatnya nanti Hiruma Youichi mengakui perbuatannya yang tidak biasa itu, pikir Mamori.

**Flashback End**

"Ya, begitulah dari apa yang kulihat tentang kejadian semalam." Kata Mamori yang baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian semalam yang ia lihat sendiri dan direspon dengan anggukan sesaat dari Luchia.

"Aku juga sedang merasa ada yang aneh dari Nii-chan. Tadi pagi dia menelponku untuk membelikannya sekotak cream puff, dan saat aku tanya "apa untuk Mamori-nee?" dia bilang jangan banyak tanya. Itu kan jelas-jelas aneh." Kata Luchia menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat dibawa Youichi-kun ke ruang kerjanya?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku memberikan sekotak cream puff pada Nii-chan." Jawab Luchia dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan dan memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi, dan tentu saja Luchia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak Mamori menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Jadi ternyata benar kalau Youichi-kun menyukai makanan manis." GUBRAK! Itulah yang terjadi pada Luchia yang mendengar Mamori mengambil kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin dan juga Hiruma yang sedang bersembunyi sedang merutuki istrinya kenapa bisa istrinya mengambil kesimpulan yang dipikirnya sangat tidak logis itu.

"Ma…Mamori-nee, bagaimana caranya kau mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak masuk akal itu? Jelas-jelas Nii-chan itu sangat benci makanan manis. Tapi untuk kali ini dia agak aneh karena tiba-tiba jadi suka makan manis."

"Entahlah, pikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba ada di otakku." Jawab Mamori.

"O-ooh.. tapi aku rasa Nii-chan saat ini sedang mengidam. Sebelum aku tahu Nii-chan makan cream puff aku pernah melihatnya memakan cake cokelat waktu dia datang ke rumahku"

"Hah!" Mamori merespon pernyataan dari Luchia seperti layaknya Ha Ha Ha bersaudara.

"Eh… Nii-chan, crem puff-nya enak tidak?" tanya Luchia pada Hiruma yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka Luchia dan Mamori yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Lumayan enak."

Kriik

Kriik

Kriik

"Tuh kan, apa yang tadi aku bilang Mamori-nee. Nii-chan sedang mengidam, dan dia mengidam sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya jika hanya berpikir dengan logika saja." Kata Luchia dengan semangat untuk mempermalukan Anikinya. Dan betapa bodohnya Hiruma Youichi yang baru saja menyatakan pernyataan yang akan menjatuhkan dirinya dan menjadi bahan olok-olokan adiknya nanti pada orang tuanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan kuso imoutou?!" kata Hiruma berserta tiga buah perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Aku bicara sesuai dengan fakta anikiku sayang." Kata Luchia tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Cih. Dasar adik sialan."

"Sudahlah Youichi-kun jangan berkelahi lagi, ini kopi untuk mu. Aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan cream puff milikku yang kau makan diam-diam itu kok." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, kau itu sama saja dengan adik sialan istri sialan!" kata Hiruma sembari menyeruput kopi yang dibuatkan Mamori.

"Ugh!" reaksi Hiruma setelah meminum kopinya.

"Youichi-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya Mamori yang mengkhawatirkan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah kamar mandi dan melihat suaminya sedang memuntahkan apa yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Kuso! Aku baik-baik saja istri sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil membasuh mulutnya setelah memuntahkan isi dari cream puff yang ia makan tadi.

"Nii-chan, kau percaya apa yang aku katakan tadi kan?"

"Untuk kali ini kau menang adik sialan. Tapi lain kali jangan harap kau bisa menang dariku. Kekekekeke."

"Dasar! Udah tua tapi kelakuan masih kaya anak-anak." Gumam Luchia.

"Apa kau bilang adik sialan?" tanya Hiruma penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa Nii-chan. Hehe…" jawab Luchia santai.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar utama pukul 20.00

CEKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka. Mamori membuka pintu kamar pribadi miliknya dan Hiruma. Hiruma yang sedari tadi beristirahat dikamar dikarenakan kejadian tadi siang, yaitu ia mual-mual dan muntah. Anehnya, biasanya kejadian seperti itu hanya dialami oleh ibu hamil. Tapi kali ini Hiruma yang menggantikan istrinya mual-mualdan muntah. Hiruma juga mengalami ngidam, Hiruma mengidam untuk memakan cream puff yang paling dibencinya karena rasanya yang manis.

Hiruma melihat Mamori yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat tidur king size yang menjadi tempat tidur berdua dirinya dengan Hiruma. Mamori mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu tepi tempat tidur besar itu.

"Apa Luchia sudah pulang?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Iya, dia titip salam padamu."

"Dasar aneh! Padahal tadi baru bertemu."

"Luchia-chan kan memang sudah seperti itu You."

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa memahami dirinya."

"Ya.. aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Lagi pula dia sangat pengertian."

"Kau benar, dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi dia juga punya sifat jeleknya."

"Apa itu You?"

"Dia sangat jahil."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Luchia-chan punya sifat yang seperti itu."

"Itu karena dia sudah jarang menunjukannya. Sudahlah, cepat kau tidur istri sialan."

"Baik suamiku yang tampan…" ledek Mamori.

"Keh. Kau sudah berani menggodaku ya, Ma-mo-ri." Tangan Hiruma sudah berani bergerak kedaerah sensitive Mamori.

"You… Kau tidak lupakan kalau aku sedang hamil 7 bulan?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa istri sialan."

"Kalau begitu, bisa biarkan aku tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menginginkanmu sekarang, mungkin karena pengaruh dari bayi sialan ini." Kata Hiruma sambil mengusap perut Mamori yang membuncit.

"Kyaaaaa…" teriak Mamori.

Dan dimulailah malam panjang mereka berdua yang sepertinya Mamori akan kewalahan.

Fin

Yeeeeeeyyyyy! Selesai!

Sekuel dari fic UE (Unknown Engagement) akhirnya update. Sebenernya sih aku sama sekali ga punya rencana buat bikin sekuel UE (Unknown Engagement) tapi si Mayou Ghea Fietry meminta ku untuk membuatkan sekuelnya dan walla this it is… jadilah fic ini. Fic yang dibuat disela-sela pengerjaan fic Devil's Love Triangle(promosi dikit) yang aku rasa ceritanya ringan karena dibumbui dengan humor garing yang pada dasarnya nggak pinter untuk membuat fic genre humor.

Yup! Segini aja deh cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih buat yang udah review di fic UE (Unknown Engagement). Sampai ketemu di fic yang lain tetap dengan pair HiruMamo, pair terkece sepanjang masa. Kekekekeke

Jangan lupa Review yaaaaa…..


End file.
